sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Emeraldgreeny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Emeraldgreeny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xenatharax (Talk) 20:24, November 2, 2011 Hi :3 Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 17:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Is that a recolor? It is pretty cool. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) THE PICTURE OF THE BLUE FOX IS GREAT 8D Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 18:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you think those 2 people on the chat who said were terrorists really weren't joking? =< im really scared (im probably going to be even more scared then i should be, im meant to have high functioning autism). I think i might leave the wiki for a while... IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) =< THANKS!!! 8D I LOVE IT x3 Im not that scared anymore or having a mini panic attack(im prone to panick attacks), but going to block more than meets the eye for a while as a precaution... I say we wait until he leaves then after half an hour we go on =\ IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) im half believing what he said D: Ok! ^.^ Gamerboy will come on soon I'll be on in a minuite, im going to go and rage the fridge first lolIvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =D She looks cute x3 Pink-peril 15:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) About the pic: Very nice =3 Surge the Lion 21:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thnx for the pic I love it =D SpikethefoxSpikethefox 22:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sick of the presents lol ^^ And that picture is AWESOME! ... but Pearl isn't mine, I created her but Pink adopted her. So you should show that to Pink, I'm sure she'll love it =3IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 12:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for the pic, I love it very much, your friend and partner More Than Meets The Eye. I like it! Thanks 8D O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 10:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) So here it is. O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 14:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey emerald! I appreciate the efffort you made in those pics... You've inspired me to write a new story! all the people in those pics will be in it... I hope you like it... and pass the word around! Red the hedgehog 12:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I want to adopt the folloowing character, is that possible? O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 15:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup? Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 22:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Whats up? :D Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 22:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) In mah opinion, this is the true photoshop god :D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) can you please do a Spike pic for me plz Spikethefox 18:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) TNANKS *hugs u* Spikethefox 19:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) we are chatting and r not in the chat room =D Spikethefox 19:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ok,TAKE EM. it is totally fine by me.you can take em back.thanks. Metalblaze272 03:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) GREENY!(IM WRITING IN CAPS CUZ THIS URGENT!) I WILL BE ON HERE FOR A WHILE BECUZ MY ENTIRE SCHOOL IS DOING SOMETHING TO THE WIKI, I CANT DO ANYTHING ON THESE COMPUTERS! YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I BE GONE FOR A WHILE! IM SUPSRISED I WAS ABLE TO LOG ON.... AND PLZ DONT TAKE BACK ANA, AND DEREK.... IF WILLL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO GET A PAGE UP FOR HIM! RED THE HEDGEHOG What do you think of my character Kizu the Angel-Hedgehog? Sorry forgot to add who I was XP http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kizu_the_Angel-Hedgehog Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 19:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm really glad u like him :D Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 20:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanx for the pic of Doom!! hey greeny just wanted to say thanks for the pic of spike you didn't have to do that but I do like when you do your own drawing style of my characters so thanks =3 Gamerboy123456 22:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) STALKY STALKY |D So I was gonna put something interesting |D 1. Go to 7 2. Go to 9 3. Go to 2 5. Go to 4 6. Go to 3 7. Go to 6 8. Go to 5 9. Go to 8 Sup bro, looking for 4? |D I know you went down to read the last sentence >:D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 15:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) But i'm the only toast on the wiki D: Also, Thanks for the awesome picture |D I'll add it as soon as... I made the page |D And thanks, again C: I will post you a sta.sh link when I've got a part of it finished |D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 13:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Username change That's actually a nice name Peter bro |D Although not all my characters live on Kepithia o3o; Although I like the idea I don't really want it to involve my characters/places (shouldv'e mentioned the places bit on my blog, that's my fault >>") But thanks for the suggestion ^^ Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 13:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) |D So... 'sup? |D Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 13:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice Bro |D I'm watching the Hetalia Romania tribute while drawing - Multitasking like a boss Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 14:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME O_O Not shutting up about Hetalia and Iggy since a week ago~ 14:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck did you delete my pictures I said cleary they were bases not recolors :I Oh god IT's DA all over againt T_T How was I to know traced bases weren't allow here. Fine I'll go ahead and take a half hour of my time looking for Da artists T_T Um can i ask a favor, can you joined my wiki please as a wiki theme designer admin?JamesTechno998 03:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC)User: JamesTechno998 AWESOME PIC OF PHIS GREENY! °√° :D :) ;) |D ^^ |^| (I put towsands of smiley faces :!))